1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a product handling apparatus, specifically, to a warehouse management system for automatically weighing and counting parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a client takes a bill of material (BOM) to pick up the desired materials from a warehouse, a warehouse worker looks up each item on the BOM in a computer, locates it, and retrieves the item for the client in the requested quantities. Afterwards, the worker updates the inventory so that an adequate supply of the product may be maintained. Although the aforementioned process looks simple, mistakes related to human error may be made. Once a mistake occurs, the conventional system cannot catch it and easily make the necessary corrections. For example, the worker may take the wrong part, the incorrect quantity, or incorrectly update the inventory. Recently, similar counting systems have been developed to correct this issue. However, the accuracy of the systems cannot be maintained due to long term pressure on the weighing sensor, which can create creep and drift, thereby creating inaccuracies.